Diva (Episode)
Diva is the thirteenth episode of Glee's fourth season, and the seventy-ninth episode overall. It premiered on February 7, 2013. Kurt is getting worried as he and Rachel begin to drift apart since she became more egotistical after winning the Winter Showcase. He begins to plan out a diva-off challenge, known as the "Midnight Madness" to thrash Rachel and ensures he is prepared to win. Back at McKinley, Finn needs to find a large topic where the New Directions are able to have the right attitude to tackle Regionals, to which Ms. Pillsbury thinks of "Diva Week" where the New Directions are set out to beat each other during "Diva Week" to be the winner. Santana makes a surprising return to Lima from Louisville, shaking Sam and Brittany's relationship up and Tina begins to properly confront her feelings towards Blaine, using the week's assignment to assist her. It's also just one week away from Emma and Will's wedding and Emma begins to stress out leading to an unexpected event. The episode was directed by Paris Barclay and written by Brad Falchuk. Plot The episode opens in New York, where Rachel is showing the entire NYADA her talent and, much to the dismay of her best friend Kurt, is also becoming a nightmare, acting like a diva. Kurt is tired of seeing her show off her skills, going out with a guy who runs naked through the house, leaving the bathtub dirty, consuming a lot of hot water and cloging the sink with her hair extensions. He is accommodating for too long and it's time for him to help Rachel get back on the right track. In Lima, Emma is still struggling with the preparations for her wedding, scheduled for the following week, when Will whose campaign in Congress was successful, reducing the cuts to the arts in schools from 50% to 35% is set back. Finn sits at a table with Emma and asks her how she is going to her wedding. She says that Will continues to propose to go on a honeymoon in Costa Rica, but a place so close to the equator is not suitable for her. Finn then confessed that he is a bit 'undecided what to do with the Glee Club for the Regionals. Now that they have enough money for the trip, still do not know what to bring and what items ladder point. Emma reflects a bit 'and then tells Finn to try to encourage the boys to a fight between them, just as it did Will. A few hours later, Finn and Emma announce to Glee Club the Diva Week to make find to the kids their inner strength and security on the voice, elements that will help the New Directions to win the race. Emma proceeds reciting the definition of "diva" comes from Urban Dictionary: "Singer fair and often irascible, who says things in the face. She's not a two-bit whore and does not care about the haters." The kids are excited, especially Wade who claims to be the only diva in the Choir Room. Even Tina, Blaine and Marley express themselves about it, with Brittany to kick off the performance of Diva. Meanwhile, in their New York apartment, Rachel and Kurt have a discussion after Kurt blurts out saying he is tired of Rachel's behavior in recent days. Kurt says he can beat her at any time, strengthened by the fact that his performance at the Winter Showcase is still on everyone's lips. Rachel takes on the challenge of the so-called Midnight Madness singing for a fight head to head. Kurt also reveals that purposely missed a note in the second year of high school, she sang Defying Gravity with Rachel, who feels demolished all his certainties. At William McKinley High School, Tina takes care of Blaine giving him a kit to send away the cold and the flu. Walking through the corridors, Blaine thanks her and tells her that he wants to make the Glee Club-that men can be divas and will do so using a full dose of Freddie Mercury. Reached in plenary hand, Blaine sings at the piano Don't Stop Me Now. At the end of the performance, everybody is seen cheering and being enthusiastic. When they are telling about diva's, Finn and Emma announce the return of a diva special, directly from Louisville: Santana arrives with his entourage a group of his old college cheerleader, performing Nutbush City Limits. Brittany takes five to Santana, who asks her why did not tell Sam that he frequented, the real reason why she returned to Lima after receiving a phone call from Tina. Santana then says that she has a girlfriend and gives Elaine a kiss on the lips. In New York, Brody tells Rachel what the Midnight Madness is: a challenge to the death with one song that will give eternal glory to the winner and the loser humbled to life. In the office of Miss Pillsbury, Finn consults with Emma, who advised him to find a girlfriend and getting into the game. Emma also asked to help with the preparations for the wedding, choosing from a centerpiece flowers white or blue flowers, which will then be discarded. Santana and Sam meet in the auditorium, where they sing Make No Mistake, She's Mine to try to win the hand of Brittany, hidden at the top of the auditorium to listen closely what the two have to say. Blaine and Tina continue to speak in front of the lockers. Tina admits to not feel quite diva and have no chance to win the Diva Week. Blaine offers to help her and invites her to his house in the afternoon to find the perfect song. At home Anderson, Blaine and Tina lie down on the bed and consult some of the biggest hit song of the old school divas, including Cher, Aretha Franklin and Madonna. Blaine is suffering the effects of Tina's drugs sleepy and falls asleep. Tina, ready to express her feelings, she opens her heart to Blaine telling him that she loves him, but Blaine is really asleep and Tina, weeping and sighing, resting her head on his chest, covered with a cream of Vicks Vapo to decongest the streets tract. In a classroom secluded NYADA, Brody presents the Midnight Madness and open the scene are Rachel and Kurt with the song Bring Him Home, from the musical Les Miserables. As per protocol, people who attended the performances line up on the side of their favorite, announcing the victory of Kurt. Sue Sylvester offers Santana the chance to go back to being the captain of the Cheerios, being able to stay closer to Brittany and without saying a word to her mother who has withdrawn from the college. Tina confronts Blaine and gets mad at him for not understanding that she has feelings for him, which has proved so thoughtful because she loves to spend time with him. Without that Blaine can get an explanation in what has happened, Tina starts the performance of Hung Up, dressed like Madonna in the music-video, concluding the exhibition in the school yard. Precisely because of this extraordinary performance and attitude diva hundred percent, Emma and Finn are pleased to deliver the prize of the Diva Week. Realizing what has happened between them, Blaine gives a rose to Tina and farsi to forgive, he invites her to go with him to the marriage of Mr. Schuester the following week. Emma is going crazy in deciding how to plan your wedding. With Carl Howell had left out the details and the most important day of his life went up in smoke. For this reason that want to organize a perfect day in every point of view. Finn tries to calm her and ends up kissing her. In the auditorium, Brittany talks to Santana because she wants to find out why she lied. Brittany, in fact, found that Elaine, the cheerleader who pretended to be engaged to Santana, in reality it is left to bribe a couple of scratch cards and special T-shirts. Santana apologizes but the rumors that Brittany is not going to leave Sam, because he makes her feel like a genius and it is close to her. However, Brittany wants for Santana is a real girlfriend, because she already has a best friend. Inspired by the speech of Brittany, Santana sings Girl On Fire, leaving school and going to New York. At the songs conclusion, Santana arrives at Kurt and Rachel's appartment, telling them she's "moving in". Songs Guest Cast Guest Stars *Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury *Alex Newell as Wade "Unique" Adams *Dean Geyer as Brody Weston *Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose *Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman *Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde *Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn *Oliver Kieran-Jones as Adam Crawford *Patrick Stafford as Sycophant #1 Co-Stars *J.D. Phillips as Sycophant #2 Trivia *This is the eighth time an episode has a song of the same name in it. Home, Dream On, Silly Love Songs, Blame It on the Alcohol, Born This Way, I Kissed a Girl and Extraordinary Merry Christmas all featured songs with the same name as the title as well. However, it is the first time this has occurred in Season Four. *An eighth song, Dancing On My Own, ''was going to be sung by Brittany, but was cut for unknown reasons. The scene was never filmed, but it's unknown if it was recorded or not. *During ''Girl On Fire, Santana's arrival in New York scene ironically parallels Rachel's from Roots Before Branches. They both emerge from train stations examining their new surrounding in awe, and they are both wearing coats and berets ala Mary Tyler Moore. *This episode drew a 2.2 rating with 6.06 million total viewers. Source Errors *During Blaine's Don't Stop Me Now performance, you can see Artie's leg kick up briefly. Source Gallery Diva 1A-q pDJCMAAO0vu.jpg Diva 2A-rADBFCIAAlqKj.jpg|Bring Him Home Mff4ruFXDa1qa93lwo1 500.jpg|2012 tumblr_mgc5ttsSwZ1qc7ddno1_500.jpg tumblr_mgbz0aakGC1rt9qw3o2_500.jpg Tumblr_mgbksp9Eu41rwgozyo2_500.jpg Tumblr_mgblo24gRv1r34efro1_500.jpg tumblr_mgc9agErNY1rlm0e5o1_500.jpg tumblr_mgbq7329cp1ql1znmo1_500.jpg tumblr_mgc2wjzMMd1raq2byo1_1280.png Diva catwalk.jpg tumblr_mgfyz2hY8d1qapv73o1_1280.png tumblr_mggxlc64781r4ezfzo1_500.png BAXXXauCEAIzTM6.jpg|Diva Time! 001~679.jpg A-qyLfHCYAI6VcY.jpg Bring Him Home (Kurt).jpg Bring Him Home (Rachel).jpg Diva.jpg Don't Stop Me Now.jpg Girl On Fire.jpg Make No Mistake She's Mine.jpg Nutbush City Limits.jpg Hung Up.jpg tumblr_mhcmav3zs01qj5p41o8_250.jpg tumblr_mhcmav3zs01qj5p41o1_250.jpg tumblr_mhcmav3zs01qj5p41o3_250.jpg tumblr_mhcmav3zs01qj5p41o2_250.jpg Dressing.png tumblr_mhcmav3zs01qj5p41o7_500.jpg tumblr_mhcmav3zs01qj5p41o6_250.jpg tumblr_mhcmav3zs01qj5p41o5_250.jpg tumblr_mhcmav3zs01qj5p41o4_250.jpg tumblr_mhcmav3zs01qj5p41o11_r1_500.jpg Capture-20130202-164018.png Inch.png Divaina.png Walktina.png TinaDiva.png Pic Tin.png Tumblr mhcnkuo2h51qj5p41o1 500.png normal_012~274.jpg divablaine.jpg BCC3Dt7CUAAxoz_.png|It's Brittany Bitch! BCCibcvCIAAfczW.png tumblr_mhpt8457qh1rsylg8o2_500.gif tumblr_mhpt8457qh1rsylg8o1_500.gif BCSnnvgCYAATTBV.jpg-large.jpg BCSqb6xCcAAk5y4.jpg-large.jpg Wink santana.gif tumblr_mhptudGRpF1qhmb3mo1_500.gif BCTPrNICUAA4VZM.png-large.png divas.jpg tumblr_mhtd8zVLqG1qlqqbno1_500.png it's_diva_night.jpeg Youlooksogorgeousomg santana.gif Knockknock santana.gif Babygirliloveyou santana.gif Santana121.gif Tumblr mhvuhdIXZz1ruocnto2 500.gif Tumblr mhvuhdIXZz1ruocnto1 500.gif Thegoodbye brittana.gif Divakiss brittana.gif Tumblr mhvulgqwKs1s2g1eho3 250.gif Baby ny!santana.gif Diva!santana.gif Tumblr mhvubr11AR1qfvij1o2 250.gif Tumblr mhvubr11AR1qfvij1o1 250.gif Tumblr mhvtwteKEn1qbz8aro6 r2 250.gif Tumblr mhvtwteKEn1qbz8aro5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mhvtwteKEn1qbz8aro4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mhvtwteKEn1qbz8aro3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mhvtwteKEn1qbz8aro2 250.gif Tumblr mhvtwteKEn1qbz8aro1 250.gif Tumblr mhvrdoUihl1rytpa9o1 500.png Tumblr mhvqzg2ncy1qfyijao2 500.png Tumblr mhvqzg2ncy1qfyijao1 500.png Videos Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Four Episodes